oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Quests/Experience rewards
This indicates the number of experience points in specific Skills that are given as rewards from doing certain quests. Points for quests are listed in ascending order. Set rewards These rewards are given in a certain skill after doing a quest; there is no choice involved. Agility *1,000 - Recruitment Drive *2,812 - The Fremennik Trials *3,000 - Underground Pass *4,000 - Icthlarin's Little Helper *5,000 - Cold War *5,000 - Royal Trouble *6,000 - Grim Tales *7,000 - Cabin Fever *7,000 - Darkness of Hallowvale *7,900 - The Grand Tree *8,000 - Troll Romance *10,000 - Recipe for Disaster *13,750 - Regicide *20,000 - Mourning's Ends Part II Total: 100,462 Experience. Top Attack *600 - In Search of the Myreque *1,000 - Mountain Daughter *2,000 - Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains *2,000 - In Aid of the Myreque *2,500 - Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *2,812 - The Fremennik Trials *3,000 - Underground Pass *3,075 - Heroes Quest *4,825 - Vampyre Slayer *11,450 - Tree Gnome Village *12,175 - Fight Arena *13,750 - Waterfall Quest *18,400 - The Grand Tree *20,000 - Knight Waves Training Grounds *20,000-35,000 (User must choose) - Monkey Madness Total: 117,587 or 132,587 Experience. Top Construction *250 - The Eyes of Glouphrie *1,000 - Tower of Life *1,500 - Cold War *2,000 - Darkness of Hallowvale *2,000 - The Great Brain Robbery *5,000 - The Fremennik Isles Total: 11,750 Experience. Top Cooking *300 - Cook's Assistant *500 - Rag and Bone Man *1,470 - Big Chompy Bird Hunting *1,525 - Gertrude's Cat *2,825 - Heroes Quest *5,000 - Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *5,000 - Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *28,000 - Recipe for Disaster Total: 44,620 Experience. Top Crafting *150 - Sheep Shearer *200 - Goblin Diplomacy *500 - Tower of Life *600 - In Search of the Myreque *750 - Dwarf Cannon *1,000 - Animal Magnetism *1,000 - The Golem *1,000 - Making History *1,000 - Tears of Guthix *1,406 - Murder Mystery *2,000 - Cold War *2,000 - Enlightened Journey *2,000 - In Aid of the Myreque *2,000 - Shades of Mort'ton *2,250 - Observatory Quest *2,500 - The Giant Dwarf *2,812 - The Fremennik Trials *3,000 - The Great Brain Robbery *3,000 - Nature Spirit *3,500 - The Slug Menace *3,500 - Recipe for Disaster *3,875 - Shilo Village *5,000 - Elemental Workshop I *5,000 - The Fremennik Isles *7,000 - Cabin Fever *7,000 - Enakhra's Lament *7,500 - Elemental Workshop II *9,000 - The Hand in the Sand Total: 80,543 Experience. Top Defence *500 - A Soul's Bane *600 - In Search of the Myreque *2,000 - In Aid of the Myreque *2,000 - Nature Spirit *2,000 - What Lies Below *2,812 - The Fremennik Trials *3,075 - Heroes' Quest *5,000 - Between a Rock... *12,000 - Olaf's Quest *15,300 - Holy Grail *18,650 - Dragon Slayer *20,000 - Knight Waves Training Grounds *33,000 - King's Ransom Total: 116,937 Experience. Top Farming *1,000 - Recipe for Disaster *3,000 - Enlightened Journey *3,500 - Fairytale I - Growing Pains *4,000 - Grim Tales *5,000 - Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *5,000 - Garden of Tranquillity *5,000 - My Arm's Big Adventure *7,000 - Rum Deal Total: 33,500 Experience. Top Firemaking *1,500 - The Giant Dwarf *1,575 - Heroes Quest *4,000 - Enlightened Journey *7,000 - Enakhra's Lament *8,000 - Balloon Transport System, Requiring 30, 40, 50, 60 Firemaking Total: 22,075 Experience. Top Fishing *1,000 - Recipe for Disaster *2,437 - Fishing Contest *2,725 - Heroes' Quest *2,812 - The Fremennik Trials *5,000 - Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *7,000 - Rum Deal *7,175 - Sea Slug *10,000 - Swan Song Total: 38,149 Experience. Top Fletching *262 - Big Chompy Bird Hunting *1,000 - Animal Magnetism *2,000 - Zogre Flesh Eaters *2,812 - The Fremennik Trials *5,000 - Devious Minds *8,000 - Temple of Ikov Total: 19,074 Experience. Top Herblore *250 - Druidic Ritual *775 - Jungle Potion *1,000 - Recruitment Drive *1,325 - Heroes Quest *2,000 - The Digsite *2,000 - Shades of Mort'ton *2,000 - Zogre Flesh Eaters *3,500 - Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen *5,000 - Grim Tales *10,000 - My Arm's Big Adventure *11,000 - Eadgar's Ruse Total: 38,850 Experience Top Hitpoints *500 - A Soul's Bane *600 - In Search of the Myreque *2,000 - Nature Spirit *2,812 - The Fremennik Trials *3,075 - Heroes Quest *4,000 - Recipe for Disaster *5,000 - Grim Tales *5,000 - Royal Trouble *6,325 - Witch's House *15,000 - Dream Mentor *20,000 - Knight Waves Training Grounds *20,000-35,000 (User must choose) - Monkey Madness *25,000 - Mourning's Ends Part I Total: 109,312 or 124,312 Experience. Top Hunter *2,500 - Eagles' Peak Total: 2,500 Experience Top Magic *325 - Witch's Potion *875 - Imp Catcher *1,000 - Fairytale I - Growing Pains *1,000 - Spirits of the Elid *1,500 - The Giant Dwarf *2,150 - The Grand Tree *2,500 - Recipe for Disaster *4,662 - Horror from the Deep *5,000 - King's Ransom *5,000 - Lunar Diplomacy *7,000 - Enakhra's Lament *10,000 - Dream Mentor *12,000 - The Eyes of Glouphrie *15,000 - Swan Song *15,250 - Watchtower *20,000 - Desert Treasure Total: 103,262 Experience Top Mining *1,300 - Doric's Quest *2,425 - Plague City *2,500 - The Giant Dwarf *2,575 - Heroes Quest *3,000 - Another Slice of H.A.M. *3,000 - The Lost Tribe *5,000 - Between a Rock... *7,000 - Enakhra's Lament *15,300 - The Digsite Total: 44,600 Experience Top Prayer *500 - Rag and Bone Man (first part) *1,000 - Making History *1,000 - Recruitment Drive *1,125 - The Restless Ghost *1,406 - Priest in Peril *2,000 - Mountain Daughter *2,400 - Ghosts Ahoy *3,000 - Another Slice of H.A.M. *6,000 - The Great Brain Robbery *7,000 - Rum Deal *8,000 - Spirits of the Elid *10,000 - Swan Song *11,000 - Holy Grail Total: 54,431 Experience Top Ranged *735 - Big Chompy Bird Hunting *1,500 - Recipe for Disaster *2,000 - Death to the Dorgeshuun *2,000 - Zogre Flesh Eaters *2,075 - Heroes Quest *4,662.5 - Horror from the Deep *10,500 - Temple of Ikov Total: 23,472.5 Experience Top Runecrafting *1,000 - Abyss Miniquest *3,500 - The Slug Menace *5,000 - Devious Minds *5,000 - Lunar Diplomacy *6,000 - The Eyes of Glouphrie *8,000 - What Lies Below Total: 28,750 Experience Top Slayer *1,000 - Recipe for Disaster *1,000 - Animal Magnetism *2,000 - The General's Shadow (miniquest) *5,000 - Royal Trouble *5,000 - Wanted! *5,000 - The Lair of Tarn Razorlor Total: 19,000 Experience Top Smithing *1,000 - Recipe for Disaster *2,257 - Heroes Quest *2,500 - The Giant Dwarf *5,000 - Between a Rock... *5,000 - Elemental Workshop I *6,500 - Devious Minds *7,000 - Cabin Fever *7,500 - Elemental Workshop II *12,725 - The Knight's Sword Total: 49,482 Experience Top Strength *600 - In Search of the Myreque *2,000 - In Aid of the Myreque *2,500 - Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *2,812 - The Fremennik Trials *3,075 - Heroes Quest *4,000 - Troll Romance *4,662.5 - Horror from the Deep *6,625 - Scorpion Catcher *10,000 - Roving Elves *13,750 - Waterfall Quest *18,650 - Dragon Slayer *20,000 - Knight Waves Training Grounds *22,000 - Haunted Mine Total: 110,674.5 Experience Top Thieving *500 - Tower of Life *1,000 - Creature of Fenkenstrain *1,000 - The Golem *1,000 - The Hand in the Sand *1,000 - Spirits of the Elid *1,250 - Biohazard *1,500 - The Giant Dwarf *1,500 - Hazeel Cult *1,775 - Tribal Totem *2,000 - Death to the Dorgeshuun *2,175 - Fight Arena *2,500 - Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen *2,812 - The Fremennik Trials *3,500 - The Slug Menace *4,500 - Icthlarin's Little Helper *4,500 - Rat Catchers *6,000 - Darkness of Hallowvale *6,000 - Grim Tales *7,000 - Contact! *15,000 - The Feud *25,000 - Mourning's Ends Part I Total: 91,512 Experience Top Woodcutting *1,500 - Enlightened Journey *1,500 - Recipe for Disaster *1,575 - Heroes Quest *2,000 - Monk's Friend *2,500 - Animal Magnetism *2,500 - The Eyes of Glouphrie *2,812 - The Fremennik Trials *4,000 - Icthlarin's Little Helper *10,000 - The Fremennik Isles *14,000 - Grim Tales Total: 42,387 Experience Top Skill choice Upon completing the quest, players choose the skill that these rewards go towards. These rewards usually come in the form of items, like lamps or books. *It is highly recommended to put this experience into skills that are hard, slow or expensive to raise, such as Slayer, Prayer, Construction, Farming, Smithing, Agility, Crafting or Herblore. *A Fairy Tale Part II - A skill lamp granting 2,500 exp in any skill. *A Tail of Two Cats - Two antique lamps each granting 2,500 exp in any skill above level 30. *Contact! - Two 'wishes' each granting 7,000 exp in Attack, Strength, Defence, Magic, Ranged, or Hitpoints. *Darkness of Hallowvale- A tome of experience with three chapters giving 2,000 experience each in any skill above level 30. *Dream Mentor - A Dreamy lamp which gives 15,000 exp in any combat skill except in Attack or Prayer. *The Fremennik Isles - Two helpings of 10,000 exp that can be spent in Attack, Strength, Defence or Hitpoints. *The Great Brain Robbery - Blessed lamp granting 5,000 exp in any skill above 30. *King's Ransom - A skill lamp granting 5,000 exp in any skill above level 50. *Legends Quest - 7,650 experience in any four of the following skills: Attack, Defence, Strength, Hitpoints Prayer, Magic, Woodcutting, Crafting, Smithing, Herblore, Agility, Thieving. *Monkey Madness 35,000 experience in Attack and Defence or Strength and Hitpoints and 20,000 experience in the other two skills. Talk to Daero after the quest to receive these rewards. These 15,000 experience difference is not counted on the rewards per skill section above. *One Small Favour - Two reward lamps granting 10,000 exp in any skill above level 30. *Recipe for Disaster - A lamp granting 20,000 exp in any skill above level 50. *Shadow of the Storm - 10,000 in any combat skill except Prayer. *Tourist Trap - 4,650 experience x 2 in a choice of Agility, Fletching, Smithing, or Thieving. *Tutorial island - Two experience lamps granting 250 exp in any nonmembers skill, other than Crafting, or Runecrafting? Other *Observatory Quest - This quest grants 875 experience in Attack, Strength, Defence, or Constitution, depending on which constellation you observed during the quest, and this is completely random. (Some constellations do not give experience in any skill) *The Varrock Museum - After completing certain quests you can speak to Historian Minas and inform him of your discoveries and historical information. For this you will receive Kudos and at certain amounts of kudos you will receive lamps awarding small amounts of experience in any skill. Trivia * Troll Stronghold quest's two 10k xp lamp reward was updated on''' 7 May 2008,' so you '''will not get those lamps', if you compete that quest! * The Waterfall Quest provide the most experience for any quest without requirements, allowing players to jump from level 1 to level 30 in both Attack and Strength. * The highest experience reward given is from a quest. * Right now, a player who has finished every quest in the game will have the option to receive up to some xp. It is possible the player has not used all optional experience rewards (such as lamps) and has thus received less experience than this number. * The quest experience is equivalent to level something in one skill or level something across all skills. * Currently, there is a total of some experience without a choice. * Something is a notable factoid about quest experience rewards.